


Crowley's Upraising

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Series: Crowley [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Torture, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is back with a vengeance and claim his wife back. To get his throne. To get power back!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n) had seen that her child that she had shared with Dean was safe. Dean and (y/n) had been doing very well. (Y/n) was out one day and she swore that she saw Crowley. (Y/n) ha gone to check it out. Because, She could handle it now. Crowley should be dead.

"Hello Love, Are you enjoying the throne? Where I should be at now." said Crowley slyly so.

"You should be dead by now. I saw you fall along with Lucifer!" said (y/n) hatefully so now.

"Welp, That is the thing with spells. They tend to backfire on some, Clever girl. You should really look at the fine print. You think that you'd be free of me!" said Crowley slyly.

(Y/n) was pinned to the wall behind by Crowley. She now was reduced to a whimpering mess. Crowley saw how very vulnerable she had gotten. That, She was his for the taking.

"Love, You should've been more vigilant. You will always be mine's!" said Crowley to her.

He dragged her into a empty alcove nearby. Getting her on her back and spreading her legs. He ate her out so well and savoured her sweet taste. The taste he had missed alot. (Y/n) was in hell again and it was all Crowley's fault. Crowley fucked her small cunt all over again. Fucking her til she'd bruise up and hurt. This lady was his tramp nd his only.

"We are now going to talk about a reigne change. You'll be my pet again!" said Crowley.

To her horror she was getting pounded by Crowley. He loved how she still was a Submissive still to him. It made it easier to rule her. This had lasted a few years now. It had occured to (y/n) that he was never really gone. That, He had never really given up.

"Crowley, Why me? Did i look like the easiest target? Why me?" asked (y/n) to him sadly.

"Because, I wanted you for me. You were the only good thing in my life. It didn't help that you were so damn beautiful. It made it alot worst. Hated you for it!" said Crowley angrily.  
"This doesen't change anything, you know. Your still a spoilt brat!" said (y/n) furiously so.

"You see that anger in you. That is why i still love you. Why i want you!" said Crowley sad.

"That is also why you will never get my love. You showed me your hate!" said (y/n) madly.

Crowley choose that moment to torture (y/n) harshly. Days went by and it had occured to (y/n) nobody was trying to free her. Crowley saw it in her eyes and would play it up.

"Ashame nobody is trying to free or look for you. I would though happily!" said Crowley.

Weeks went by and (y/n) was super angry. Crowley would happily give her hate-filled sex. (Y/n) grew to really care for Crowley. Crowley knew that he was winning her back now.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) had taken to Crowley all over again. The way he handled her now was rather harsh. But, She grown to love it. That had made Crowley feel true happiness. She had become his sex slave. Crowley had made it his pointn to displine his disloyal wife hashly so now.

"You do know i am doing this. Teach you belong to me solely only!" said Crowley slyly.

"Crowley, I get why youo are doing it. I do deserve your wraith now!" said (Y/n) sadly so.

Crowley has slammed (y/n) onto the bed nearby. Taking her cloything off and taking you hard. Shoving his angry horny cock into your reluctant cunt. You were so sore now. It had occured to Crowley that you had begun to enjoy it immensely. (Y/n) wanted to die.

"Crowley, I see that you got your wife back. Congrats to that!" said Lucifer hatefully so.

"Ahh Lucifer, You want to go at her? She is quite the handful bitch!" said Crowley hotly.

Lucifer had in alot of ways destroyed you. Never giving you mercy or rest. You in his eyes weren't allowed to have that. Not after you had tried to off him and Crowley now.

"Ahh (Y/n), You really though that we could be killed that way. Naive lady!" said Lucifer.

"Lucifer, You just another punk assed demon. Not worthy in my eyes!" said (y/n) sadly so.

(Y/n) had layed there getting pounded by both Crowley and Lucifer. They let all there anger at you release itself. That you weren't ever going to truly free of them. Being covered in the sweat, cum ,and blood. Lining your body with there marks on you forever.

"Crowley and Lucifer, I should've guessed you had my mother. Let her go!" said Tiffany.  
Tiffany not a moment later came in with major back up. Dean had rushed over to you. He saw how bad you were. That, You had been hurt and bloodied. Castiel came and took you away from that hell. That was both Crowley and Lucifer. (Y/n) had passed out badly.


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley was upset that his favorite fuck toy was gone. He needed to feel that warmth that only she could provide and give. Bury his cock in her and never let her go. Fuck her up against a wall. Bruise and mark her for his enjoyment. He would get her back to him.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had taken to drinking as much liquor as possible. She didn't want to feel what she was feeling. So, The liquor did just the trick. Dean saw how Crowley reduced her to this.  
"Deanie, Y-you aren't-ta safe wita me, babya. I-I-I am da-da-damanged!" said (Y/n) drunk.

(Y/n) had danced herself silly to the song Shake That by Enimen ft Nate Dogg drunkingly. Sam had walked in and saw (Y/n) shaking her ass seductively. Then saw the rum bottle. 

"Heelloo Sammy, Youuu have cum to seemwa druunk noww, Biitcch!" said (Y/n) drunk.

Tiffany had entered and saw that her mother was drunk. Shaking her ass in the air hard. 

"(Y/n), You have had enough liquor. You need to just cope now safely!" said Sam to her.

"Sam, You do not get to tell me what to do anymore. You fucking left me for that other cunt. A cunt that didn't even bothering to stay. You were broken after all that mess. I would have never have done that to you. But, Do not stand here and try to fucking preach. You are nothing but Dean's brother to me. Hardly know you!" said (Y/n) madly so.

(Y/n) had smacked Sam and he went flying accross the room. That made her laugh now.

"I never said that you could touch me. Did I? Teach you some manners!" said (y/n) sadly.

(Y/n) had stromed out of the building. She went to go to her room. Fuck Sam and goody. Sam came in her room and they fought it out. She held no prisoner or mercy with Sam. She kicked him the side and then proceeded to kick him in mouth. Sam had thrown in a few punches and cuts. (Y/n) hauled ass on Sam and slammed him into the wall behind.

"I was just doing fine with you and you fucked it all up. You had to move on and have the apple pie life with some whore. I was in hell and you desserted me. Now, I am in a loa of more trouble. Crowley will never leave me alone. I hate you so much!" said (Y/n) to Sam.

Sam finally knocked out after she punched in the face. She took off in no particular area. (Y/n) took off and had to go north. She knew of a safe house to stay in a for a bit of time. She got there and called on a certain demon to help her. Bathalzar was her friend now.

"I see that you are in need of my help. My sweet daughter needs me!" said Bathalzar now.

Bathalzar hugged her and she began to cry. He felt the need to protect her til his last day.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean was going to bed now. He hoped that she was asleep now. But, He found Sam had been in a tussle in his shared room with (Y/n). He had been diliberatly beaten up badly.

"Sammy, What the hell did you do? In my room with (Y/n), huh?" asked Dean to Sam now.

"I came in and tried talking. I may have said some choice words. But, I ended up starting a fight that i wouldn't win. I got knocked. Came to and she was gone!" said Sam to Dean.  
"Sam, If i can't find (Y/n). Then, I will hunt you down and kill myself!" said Dean to Sam.

Dean Had sped out of there to get to (Y/n). He was having her tracked by her cellphone.


End file.
